rationalistsfandomcom_he-20200215-history
שאלה 16
מהם הקשרים בין תורת האידאות של לוק לבין הריאליזם הנאיבי ותורת הייצוג? שתי תשובות לשאלה זו: = תשובה ראשונה: = ריאליזם נאיבי – פרצפציה (תפיסה) הריאליזם הנאיבי מתאפיין בעיקר בנקודות הבאות: 1. מושאים חומריים קיימים במרחב. המושאים נגישים באמצעות החושים, ובלתי אמצעים לראייה ולמישוש. החושים לעולם יתפסו את תכונותיו החיצונית של המושא. 2. מושאים חומריים הם פומביים ולא סובייקטיביים.גם אחרים יכולים לתפוס ולזהות את אותו מושא כאשר הם יהיו במקום הנכון ובזמן הנכון. 3. המושא החומרי ממשיך להתקיים גם בשעה שאיש אינו תופס אותו כמו גם תכונותיו. לדוגמא, כאשר אני עוצם את עיני התפוז שצפיתי בו עדין יהיה שם וישאר כתום ועגול. 4. למושאים החומריים יש כוחות סיבתיים. הריאליזם הנאיבי מדבר על גישת השכל הישר לתפיסה , מעין נאיביות המשקפת את תפיסת החושים אנו מתייחסים אל המושא כאל מקור תפיסתנו , הוא מדיף ריח , משמיע קול וכו. המצב האמיתי בעולם הוא בדיוק כמו שהחושים שלנו מספקים לנו. איכויות ראשוניות – פרצפציה (תפיסה) ע" פ לוק ותורת הייצוג המושאים קיימים במציאות אלא שבתפיסה מייצגות אותם תופעות תפיסתיות ממין מיוחד – התכנים של תפיסתנו. במילים אחרות איננו מסוגלים לתפוס את המושא החומרי עצמו כיוון שהוא אינו זהה לו (למושא) , אנו מסוגלים לתפוס רק את ההיצג של המושא עצמו – שהוא ההיצג התפיסתי. למושא איכויות ראשוניות ומשניות. איכויות ראשוניות ע"פ לוק הן : 1. מוצקות , התפשטות , תבנית , תנועה או מנוחה ומספר.כלומר לכל מושא יש תכונות שבלעדיו הוא אינו קיים ולא ניתן להגדירו כמושא.(להבדיל מתכונות משניות שהן כוחות המצוים בדברים למשל:צבעים צלילם וטעמים) 2. איכויות ראשוניות אלו הן אותן תכונות של המושא הנמצאות בו בלי כל קשר ליחסיו עם דברים אחרים והן מהותיות לגופים החומריים. 3. לוק משתמש בביטוי "איכויות ראשוניות" ככינוי לחלקיקי היסוד של החומר. חלקיקים אלה אינם נתפסים באמצעות החושים וקיומם הוא בגדר השערה מדעית.כמו ברקלי,אפשר לפרש את דברי לוק כאילו איכויות ראשוניות הן תכונות וכוחות במושאים ואילו איכויות משניות הן אידאות בשכלם של התופסים. כלומר האיכויות הראשוניות הן תכונות המושאים החומריים ע" תמונת עולם מדעית. ריאליזם נאיבי –פרצפציה - איכויות ראשוניות הריאליזם הנאיבי מדבר על 3 גורמים בתהליך התפיסה – תופס ,אקט התפיסה,מושא פיסיקלי נתפס תורת הייצוג והאיכויות הראשונית מוסיפה גורם רביעי – היצג תפיסתי. אפשר לומר התפיסה ע"פ איכויות ראשוניות מדברת יותר על תפיסה מדעית לפי תכונות שלוק הגדיר:מוצקות , התפשטות , תבנית , תנועה או מנוחה ומספר. ואילו הריאליזם הנאיבי מדבר על תפיסה של האיכויות משניות של המושא ולא של האיכויות הראשוניות. = תשובה שניה: = הגדרות ומונחים: עבור תשובה זו יש להדגיש שני עניינים בהגדרות של לוק: * המונח המרכזי בתורתו, שעל פיה קם (ונופל) הפירוש של תורת התפיסה שלו, הוא "אידיאה". ולו שתי הגדרות: ** אידיאה היא תפיסת מושאים ("whatever is the object of the understanding when a man thinks"). ובקשר לרטוריקה הלוקיאנית, יש לציין: לוק משתמש בפועל "לחשוב" (to Think) לציון פעולה תודעתית מכל סוג. ההבנה, או התפיסה, או הדימוי, או התחושה של המושא – היא האידיאה שלו. מדובר, אם כך, על תפיסה באופן ישיר ובלתי אמצעי. ובכך הגדרה זו מתאימה לריאליזם הנאיבי. ** אידיאה היא ה"מופע" הנפשי של המושאים ("whatever it is that the mind can be employed about in thinking"). כאשר את ה"מופע" לוק מדגים כדמיון או רעיון או סוג ("phantasm, notion, species"), כלומר: אידיאה היא אובייקט של הרוח (Mind) המייצג את המושא, ולכן נבדל ממנו. ועל הנבדלות הזאת מבוסס הפירוש של לוק לפי תורת הייצוג. * מתוך ההבחנה של לוק בין האיכויות, מתחייבת תורת הייצוג לגבי האיכויות המשניות. כי האבחנה מבוססת על שתי הקביעות הבאות הבאות: ** לאיכויות הראשוניות יש קיום בלתי נפרד מהגוף ("utterly inseparable from the body"), והן דומות לאידיאות שלהן ("The ideas of the primary qualities of bodies resemble them"). ** האידיאות של האיכויות המשניות לא דומות להן ("the ideas produced in us by secondary qualities don’t resemble them at all"), ויותר מכך: האיכויות המשניות אינן קיימות במושאים, והן רק אידיאות ברוחנו ("they are really nothing in the objects themselves but powers to produce various sensations in us"). לוק ותורת הייצוג. לפי ויינריב, הפרשנות המקובלת של לוק (שמבחינה היסטורית המוביל שלה היה ברקלי) נטתה לתורת הייצוג. על פי פרשנות זאת, לוק מדבר, בכל מקרה, על אידיאות, בפירוש השני שלהן, כמייצגות של מושאים: לגבי איכויות משניות הן יחסיות בסובייקט התופס בלבד, בלי קיום מחוץ לו, והן אידיאות בלבד. באשר לאיכויות ראשוניות – גם אותן לוק מגדיר להיות מיוצגות על ידי אידיאות, אם כי אידיאות הזהות למושאים עצמם. יוצא מכך שהתפיסה – על פי לוק – מתאימה ליסוד הסיבתי של תורת הייצוג: מושא יוצר אידיאה המייצגת אותו. בין אם היא דומה ובין אם איננה דומה לו. בין אם קיימת במושא ובין אם לא. ואצל לוק האידיאה תמיד דומה למושא, כי האיכויות המשניות הן אידיאות בלבד, נטולות אובייקט חומרי, ובהכרח דומות לעצמן. והאידיאות של האיכויות הראשוניות, כאמור, דומות לאיכויות הראשניות של מושאיהן. ומכאן נובעת תורת ייצוג בגרסה שבה נתוני התחושה (Sense Data) מייצרים אידיאות המייצגות את המושאים. הריאליזם הנאיבי אצל לוק. את הבעיה בפרשנות שלפיה לוק האמין בתורת הייצוג, כפי שתוארה עתה, מביא ויינריב במאמרו של ווזלי. הבעייה נובעת מחוסר היכולת להוכיח את הדמיון שבין האידיאות של האיכויות הראשוניות לבין האיכויות הראשוניות עצמן. מעצם היותה של התפיסה הייצוגית מונחית אידיאות, הרי שלא ניתן להגיע אל האיכויות הראשוניות אלא רק לאידיאות שלהן, ולכן לא יכולה להיות אפשרות להוכיח או לסתור את הנחת הדמיון ביניהן, והיא חסרת משמעות. לוק עצמו היה מודע לקושי הזה, ואומר במפורש: "How shall the mind, which perceives nothing but its own ideas, know that they agree with things themselves? This seems like a hard thing to discover" אך מיד בהמשך הוא מוציא את האיכויות הראשוניות והמשניות מן הספק שהטיל זה עתה, ולמעשה לא מספק תשובה לשאלתו שלו. אפשר לתמצת את הטענה לכדי כך: אמנם יתכן שלוק האמין בתורת הייצוג לגבי האיכויות המשניות, מאחר שהן מלכתחילה חסרות קיום בעולם הממשי. אך לא יתכן שהוא האמין בה לגבי האיכויות הראשוניות, כי הוא עצמו היה מודע לחוסר המשמעות שבעצם העלאתה. והפתרון המוצע מאמץ את המובן הראשון של האידיאות: תפיסת האיכויות הראשוניות על פי לוק היא ישירה ומיידית, ללא אובייקט רוחני שמייצג את המושאים. ופתרון זה מתאים להגדרת הריאליזם הנאיבי. הוא אומר, בקצרה, שאנחנו תופסים את המושאים על פי איכויותיהם הראשוניות, באופן מיידי וישיר, והאידיאות של האיכויות המשניות הן "פיטפוטי ביצים" (... לא בהכרח. אפשר לשלב ולומר שהאיכויות המשניות הן ייצוג של המושאים ברוחנו, ולקבל תפיסה משולבת, ודואליזם קרטזיאני בקשר לאיכויות המשניות).